denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Banshee
En banshee (/ˈbænʃiː/ BAN-shee; moderne irsk: bean sí, baintsí, fra oldirsk: ben síde, baintsíde, udtales ˈʃiːðʲe, banˈtiːðe, "kvinde fra fehøjen" eller "kvindelig fe") er en kvindelig ånd i irsk mytologi, der med sin høje, skrækindjagende skrig, varsler Dødens komme. Når bansheen skriger er Mortimer tæt på, og en person vil snart dø. Når banshee'en skriger, vil det på én gang lyde, som om skriget er langt borte og lige ved siden af den, der hører det. Det er gennemtrængende, klart og skærende, og går gennem kød og knogler og helt ind i sjælen, og lyder som et vanvittigt dyr, som skriger i frygtelig blodtørst. Historie Djævelens lærling Optrædenr Den Store Djævlekrig * Djævelens lærling (eneste optræden) Baggrund Bansheen er en kvindelig ånd i irsk mytologi, der normalt ansees for at varsle døden af et familiemedlem, normalt ved at græde, skrige eller ved "keening" - et udtryk fra irsk og skotsk gælisk, der normalt forstås som en hylen af sorg over en død person (keening fra irsk og skotsk gælisk caoineadh ("at tude, at græde"). Hendes navn er associeret med de mytologisk vigtige tumuli eller "høje", der er spredt rundt om ude på landet i Irland, som kaldes síde (i ental síd) på oldirsk. Der er forskellige beskrivelser af bansheen. Nogen gange har hun langt, flagrende hår og bærer en dækkende, grå kappe oven over en grøn kjole, og hendes øjne er røde fra at have grædt ustandseligt.Briggs, Katharine (1976). An Encyclopedia of Fairies. Pantheon Books. pp. 14–16. . Hun kan også være klædt i hvidt med rødt hår og en gyselig hudfarve, ifølge førstehåndsvidnet Ann, Lady Fanshawe i hendes Memoirs.Fanshawe, Herbert Charles (1907). The Memoirs of Ann, Lady Fanshawe. London: John Lane. p. 58. Lady Wilde i Ancient Legends of Ireland giver en anden beskrivelse: The size of the banshee is another physical feature that differs between regional accounts. Though some accounts of her standing unnaturally tall are recorded, the majority of tales that describe her height state the banshee's stature as short, anywhere between one foot and four feet. Her exceptional shortness often goes alongside the description of her as an old woman, though it may also be intended to emphasize her state as a fairy creature.Chaplin, Kathleen. "The Death Knock." New England Review, vol. 34, no. 1, 2013, p. 135+. Literature Resource Center Nogle gange tager bansheen form som en sød, syngende jomfru fra en familie, der døde ung, og som af usynlige kræfter er blevet givet opgaven at varsle forstående undergang til hendes dødelige slægt. Eller hun kan ses om natten som en indhyllet kvinde, der er krybet sammen under træerne, mens hun med et tilsløret ansigt klager, eller hun ses flyvende forbi i måneskin, mens hun græder bittert. Og lyden af denne ånd er mere sørgefuld end alle andre lyde på jorden, og varsler om et familiemedlems visse død, hver gang lyden høres i nattens stilhed.Wilde, Jane (1887). Ancient Legends, Mystic Charms, and Superstitions of Ireland (Vol. 1). Boston: Ticknor and Co. pp. 259–60. Trivia * Bansheen er det første af to konkrete varsler om Dødens komme, som er nævnt i Den Store Djævlekrig. Det andet er synet af Dødens hest, helhesten. Referencer Kategori:Væsener Kategori:Irsk mytologi